Australian Love
by JemmaOTHGGHP
Summary: "Rory!" Stephanie screamed. But it was already too late. She couldn't move. She was frozen. She watched Finn fall to the ground. She just watched them die. She just stood there. There was nothing she could do.
1. Prolouge

It was the first day of school, senior year. Rory, Paris, Maddie, and Louise were all sitting in their english class waiting for the bell to ring. The girls were trying to cheer Rory up. She had been depressed ever since she came back early from her trip.

"Cheer up Ror. Look on the brightside, Tris isn't here this year. So you don't have to worry about him bothering you this year." Maddie said.

"Yeah, and Paris won't go to jail for murdering him." Louise said, causing all of them to laugh. Even Rory.

"Okay class, settle down." Mrs. Parker said, as the bell rang. "For the first project of the year we are writing essay's about your summer. And I don't want it to be like, it was the same thing every night, party, drink until you pass out. I want passion, I want romance. Anyone have a story to share? Yes Loiuse?"

"Well it's not my story, and it's the abridged version, but here it is: Her mom drags her on what she claims to be a 'magical adventure', which is only Australia. But I guess Australia can be pretty magical." She said winking at Rory. "There had been a mixup with their Penthouse suite, but they agreed to share it with two other people. She fell for the sexy Australian. And had a magical adventure. But things happen. Plans change. And People leave. Without a goodbye." Louise finished quietly.

"That's the abridged version?" Mrs. Parker asked

Rory noded her head. "I remember when we first met. I may of been a bitch."

_*Flashback*_

_Rory was running around the room. Looking for her clothes her mom had hid while she was in the shower. She was going to kill her mom, who was hiding from her._

_"Mom!" _

_"I'm not telling!" Yelled from her hiding place._

_The door opened revealing two strangers, right as an Idea hit her. _

_"Can one of you check the oven for my shoes?" She siad distractedly, stomping into her room. She started blasting Hannah Montana, knowing it would drive her mom crazy. Her mom started yelling loudly for her to turn it off. She stood in her room with a satissfied look on her face. _

_"Um love, we found your shoes in the oven." Said the australian, who was really confused. _

_"Ahhh! What the hell?" Rory said jumping and turning around. "You scared the shit out of me. Who are you?"_

_"Umm you're suitemates.." The blonde supplied. _

_Rory, who knew they were from money, took her defenseive stance._

_"I can be the nicest down to earth girl you know. Or I can be a complete bitch. It depends on how you start the conversation, and how it all plays out. Your choice" Rory said._

_"Umm I'm Finn, and That's Steph. And you are love?" Finn went with the safest route. Rory took the time to take them in. Finn was the definition of tall dark and handsome. About 6''4', Brunette and Green eyes. Steph was the typical Blonde Blue eyed dream. About as tall as Rory._

_"Rory. My mom, who I am going to kill, is Lorelai." She said halding her hand out, smirking_

_*end flashback*_

"It was the best two months of my life. But as Louise said, things happen, plans change, and people leave. Without a goodbye." Rory said, tears streaming down her face, as she made up some excuse to leave and ran out of the classroom.

The classroom sat in silence before Paris spoke up.

"You had no right to do that."

"She wouldn't talk about it. This way she has to talk about it. Maybe it'll help her get over it, once and for all." Louise whispered. Paris just shook her head and went to find her friend, Louise and Maddie went with her. When they finnally found her she was on the phone, crying silently.

"Steph?"

"Rory is that you?"

"Rory? who is Rory?" Colin yelled. "I have a cousin named Rory, but you couldn't know her.."

"It's no one. Colin shut the hell up."

"Finn in the other room?" Rory asked knowingly.

"Yeah he hasn't came out since we've been home."

"Don't say it like that." Rory managed barely above a whisper

"Say it like what Hun?" Steph asked quietly.

"Like it's all my fault." She said, her voice breaking.

"It's not all your fault, he messed up pretty bad, but Ror.."

"No. I can't. I just can't."

"Steph who are you on the phone to?"

"No one Logan"

"Steph answer the damn question, honestly." Finn said coming out of his room. He knew who she was talking to. He had heard Colin yell, and besides, who else could it be.

" All I know is its some chick named-" Colin was cutoff, she assumed Stephanie hit him.

"No one Finn. Some girl from my Pshyc class wanted help with homework." Stephanie said. Finn rolled his eyes. That wasn't the truth, but he'd let it slide. Stephanie whispered a goodbye as she was hanging up the phone, and with that Rory knew they were done talking.

"Ror what was that about.."

Rory looked up at her best friends. She couldn't lie to them.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. How Did I Not Put It Together

*About a year later*

"We made it Ror! Yale here we come!" Paris shouted.

Rory laughed, "Come on. We need to go unpack so that my mom and Steph won't hide all of our things. I still think her and Colin need to be together!"

Paris laughed, "Then we need to introduce them!"

"And get rid of that God awful girlfriend of his."

"On step at a time Ror, one step at a time."

Rory stuck her tounge out at Paris as they made their way down the hall to their apartment that they were going to be sharing with Stephanie.

* * *

"So guy's I invited my cousin and her best friend out tonight. I think they'll get along with Steph, since she's always complaining about being the only girl." Colin said to Finn and Logan.

"What's their names mate?" "Are they hot?" Finn and Logan asked at the same time.

"One of those is my cousin, who you are forbid from seeing. I don't want you to corrupt her.. And Paris, well do as you please." Colin answered, only hearing the second question.

"So Steph gets her new roommates today, and she's been really secretive." Logan said, reminding them

"Mates keep in mind, the only thing Steph was is secretive about is when one of screwed up and she's pissed. So be prepared."

* * *

"Steph my cousin invited us out to the pub, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting friends there, let's all go together."

And with that they left the building and headed down to the pub.

"Steph is he going to be there..?" Rory asked in a childlike voice, all Steph did was stare at her and shrug, even though she knew for a fact he was.

They finally reached the pub and went inside to find their seperate parties.

"Ror! Par! I see you have met Steph!"

"Wait... This is your Steph..."Rory trailed off as things started to fall into place. Colin just nodded.  
"Meaning that you're her Colin, and you're Logan is her Logan, and...and..." Rory couldn't get the words out. All she could do was turn and glare at Stephanie

"On the brightside, at least we don't have to introduce Col and Steph" Paris said trying to diffuse the situation

"Umm Okay..Let's go..." Colin said, beyond confused.

Rory jerked her arm out of her drunk cousins grip.

"Why did I not put it together." Her eyes, full of anger, were still on Stephanie, "You knew he would be here! And you said you didn't! How could you?"

"Yeah I knew he was here, but I had no clue that we would end up in the same group." Stephanie said, trying to calm her down.

"You still should've told me he was going to be here." Rory whispered, causing Stephanie to look away

"What the hell is going on?" Colin yelled, pissed off because his baby cousin was crying and he didn't know why, but it had to do with a guy, and one of his best friends lying to her.

"Colin mate what the hell is taking you so long. Is that your cousin?' Finn asked as he walked up, his arms around some red head.

Rory paled, her tears falling harder. Colin, ignoring Finn reached out to his cousin.

"Hey what's wrong? Who's ass do I need to kick?" He asked turning him towards her, and unknowlingly towards the person she's been trying to avoid for a year.

"Ror..." Finn said sobering up instantly

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Colin yelled, beyond pissed.

"I think it's best if we leave." Paris said, notcing that Finn was not alone.

"Not until I know what the hell is going on."

"Finn!" Stephanie said, noticing the girl on his arms. It was too late Rory saw her.

"I see you've been busy." She said.

"Ror.."

"I guess I wasn't too hard to forget. I mean you didn't even say goodbye."

"Ror..."

"God, I was so stupid. Maybe this was for the best. We wouldn't of lasted this long. Wow I sound like you. Maybe we should get back together so I can break up with you, because 'we're not good together' or because 'I'm too sweet and innocent and you don't deserve me' or because 'I don't want you' does that sound like a plan? I think it could work. God I need a drink. Ooohh now I really sound like you." She finished walking away.

"Damnit Rory, listen to me." The tone of Finns voice caused her to stop in her tracks. She had only heard him sound that angry once.

By this point Logan had spobered up and made is way over. He recognized that girl from somewhere...

"Hey! You're the girl from the picture!" Logan exclaimed

"From what picture Logan? The only picture she would be in is one of mine.." Colin said, not to worried about the picture, but more worried about the situation at hand

"No no no. The picture on Finn's dresser! The one of him Steph, and that girl from when they went on the trip to Australia" He exclaimed

Finn stood there staring at what he believed to be the most beautiful girl ever. Her hair was falling out of it's ponytail and around her face, her eyes were bloodshot, and full of anger and she still looked gorgeous.

She shook her head.

"You screw girls with that picture next to your bed. What an asshole." She couldn't believe it. Neither could Steph. She knew what that picture was of, Steph wasn't supposed to be in it, but she was so happy for them.

"Ror.."

"No Finn." She looked around at everyone, who was no doubt wondering what was so speacial about that picture, "Me and Him had been arguing earlier and I may have yelled that I hated him. He got real quiet, said I see and walked out. I had never felt worse. I didn't hate him. I went looking for him and found him sitting on the balcony. I told him that I didn't mean it. I didn't hate him. He told me to prove it I kissed him and told him that I didn't hate him because I loved him. He asked me to be his girlfriend, of course I said yes. Then he told me that he loved me too. Steph who was spying on us squealed and ran out and jump on me causing me to fall on Finn. and we all just started laughing all tangeled up, my mom came out and yelled cheese and snapped the picture." She finished quietly.

"Ror.."

"Finn, don't." She said going to walk away. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Answer my one question. Why did you leave early? Why was Steph alway so secretive when she was talking to you, even though I knew it was you? What happened."

Rory shook her head, "That's more than one question." She couldn't tell him. At least not now. Maybe if she hadn't lost the baby. But whats the use in telling him now.

"Ror look at me.." Finn said, pleading.

"I left beacuse I had to." She supplied.

"Why did you have too? Why" He demaned. She just kept shaking her head. No, she couldn't.

"Tell me" It was coming up, like word vomit. She couldn't stop it.

"Because you weren't ready to be a father!" She screamed. Breaking down.

"I'm...a..father?" Finn asked increduously.

"No! No you're not!"

"But you just said.."

"No! No! No!" She screamed.

"Ror..." Steph said trying to calm her friend down. But it was too late. It was all coming up and she couldn't stop it.

"No. Because I'm a horrible mother. I lost the baby, Finn. I lost her. I... is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?" Rory asked, shrugging out of Stephanies arms and ran outside into the middle of the road. Reliving that night.

_*Flashback*_

_"Stephanieeeeee! Come on! Pleaseeeee. Let me do this one thing. I can't drink, or have coffee."_

_"Fine. But be careful."_

_"I'm just renacting the road scene from the Notebook on a deserted road! It's not dangerous silly goose!" _

_"Ror, please."_

_"Yes mother! You know despite what he said, Finn really loved that movie." Rory said thoughtfully. She was finding that she couldn't stop herself from talking about him recently. It was like Finn word vomit. She would have a thought about him, as she often did, and couldn't stop it from coming out._

_"I know Ror." Stephanie said quietly. Her friend was now standing in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars. She felt bad for her. She didn't deserve this. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."_

_"God, I hope so."_

_"You will, you had Lorelai." Rory smiled, and knew Steph was right. They just stood there lost in their thoughts until they heard a horn_

_Rory looked up, and froze. Steph was yelling at her to move. But she couldn't. The car tried to swerve, but it still hit her._

_*End flashback*_

Rory dropped in the middle of the road, and just set there until she felt arms lifting her up. She looked at the owner of the arms.

"Finn.."

"Shhh Ror. It'll all be okay." He said looking her in the eye, and she believed him.


	3. Fosters Makes Me Crazy

"Ror...say something" Stephanie said

She hasn't said anything since Finn brought her inside, and that was twenty minutes ago. If she was being honest with herself it was because she was embarrassed for breaking down like that. It had nothing to do with the guy who hadn't let go of her hand since they sat down. She was quite glad for this form of comfort. She wasn't sure why Logan was the one comforting her. They were only friends. A fact which Finn didn't seem to know. He was glaring at Logan.

"I..I can't believe that just happened." She finally got out.

"Well believe it." Paris said.

"Everyone was watching. They all know now."

"They won't say anything. We'll make sure of it sweetheart" Logan said rubbing her back.

"Yeah, Ror... If they say anything they will regret it." Colin agreed.

"Besides, if you hang around us everyone will know not to say anything." Stephanie said.

Rory looked at Finn. She could tell that the closeness between her and Logan was bothering him. They may have had alot of things to work through, but he was so close to her, willingly after knowing everything. She didn't want to lose him again. She pulled her hand out of Logans and shrugged out of his embrace and walked over and sat down by Finn and grabbed his hand. Everyone gave her weird looks, including Finn. She just shruuged.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" She asked as if what just happened was normal, which for her it was. In her mind Finns hand was the only hand she should be holding.

"Um I guess just hang out here." Colin said, noticing the look Logan gave Finn and Rory. "Logan can I talk to you over there for a second?" He asked pulling Logan with him.

* * *

"What the hell was that man?" Colin asked

"What was what?"

"Don't be an idoit Logan. The look you gave Finn and Ror."

"I just.. I..."

"Logan. Don't be an idiot. You screw this up between them and you are going to have some very angry people to answer to."

"And why is that?" He spat

"Because you'll have Steph, her mom, all of Stars Hollow, both grandparents, my parents, Paris, me, Tris, Louise and Maddie" Colin explained.

Logna nodded. He understood.

* * *

"Finny!" Someone squealed, causing the group to tense

"Hey..."

"Amanda"

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"So I was thinking we could go back to my place and talk" She purred in his ear. He shook her off.

"No thanks. I have more important things to take care of" He said tightening his grip on Rorys hand. She leaned into him.

"Whatever" She said walking away.

"So I think Logan likes Miss. Rory over here." Paris said.

"Yeah, the way he tried to comfort you, then the looks he's been giving you guys since you left him to go sit by Finn." Stephanie said, knowing that she thinking the same thing the other two were.

"Wow Deja Vu" Rory said laughing a litte, before telling Paris the story.

_*Flashback*_

_Rory was sitting in the booth by herself, waiting for Finn and Stephanie to find who they were looking for and get back over there. _

_"What's such a pretty face doing here all alone." A voice asked. She rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not actually. I'm waiting on my friends." She answered._

_"Well me too, so why don't I just wait with you love." She shruggged her shoulders. What harm could it do._

_They talked for about 10 minutes before she heard Finns voice._

_"Stephanieeeeee. We need more drinks!"_

_"No Finn, me and Rory need more drinks, you, on the other hand, have had enough." Stephanie said._

_He just pouted as they walk back over to the table._

_"Rory, love, kitten, tell the mean warden Stephanie poopy face to give me more drinks!" Finn exclaimed. _

_"Finn here, have the rest of my Fosters. Then we'll order more." She couldn't say no to Finn. He was too cute. _

_"Rory!" Stephanie yelled._

_"I'm sorry! I can't say no to him when he looks at me like that!" Rory defended herself._

_"Finn, mate?" The guy, whose name was Reily asked._

_"Ri! I have been looking for you everywhere!"_

_"Everywhere, meaning the bar." Stephanie said laughing and leaning in to give him a hug._

_"I see you've met the lovely Gilmore, who gives me anything I want!" Finn exclaimed_

_Reily shook his head. It was obvious Finn liked her, but he liked her too. _

_"Yeah mate, we've been over here talking since you left her all alone in a bar" He said putting his arm around her. Noticing Finns glare. Stephanie laughed. _

_"Reily I'd back off. Finn is pretty possesive about her." _

_"What? You mean he's possesive about new fuck buddies?" Reily asked causing Rory to tense. She knew about how Finn was, but she wasn't like that._

_"No. I'm possesive about my girlfriends." Finn said pulling Rory over to him, causing her to relax into his embrace._

_"Girlfriend? Who are you kidding Finn." _

_"Umm no one. We've been exclusively dating for about three weeks now." Finn supplied. _

_Reily shook his head. "You're lying."_

_"No he's not. I used my womenly charms on him."_

_"Ugh. You always get the girl."_

_Finn shook his head. "Not true."_

_"You get the ones who matter" Reily said before walking off. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Warden Stephanie poopy face?" Paris asked, causing them all, besides Stephanie, to burst out laughing as Colin and Logan came back over.

"Well what did we miss?" Colin asked

"Nothing!" Stephanie screamed.

"But Warden Stephanie Poopy Face! They missed quite alot" Rory said as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm afraid to ask." Logan said shaking his head.

"Finn was drunk. And She" Stephanie said pointing Rory "Gave him her fosters. We were all pretty drunk so I didn't think any of us would remember it!"

"And when was this?" Colin asked

"Last summer. Finn wanted to introduce me to Ri. Who after the initial shock, got over it."

"I don't see how that has to do with Steph's new nickname." Logan said. The four just laughed while Colin and Logan shook their heads.

"Steph come with me to the DJ. I have a song I want him to play." Rory said jumping out of Finns embrace causing him to frown as the two walked away.

"What song do you think they are going to pick?" Colin asked.

"It could be a number of things. Probably some disney song." Finn answered.

"What makes you say that?" Paris inquired.

"Because that night? We all did karokee to a bunch of disney channel songs, we drove everyone out of the bar. It was hilarious." Finn asnwered, as 'Not A Love Song' by Auston Moon came on. Finn grinned. Rory walked back up to him.

"I do believe you owe me a dance." She said as she pulled him to the dancefloor.

"Steph tried to talk me out of leaving that night." Rory started off. "And I would've stayed. All you had to do was come to say goodbye."

"I couldn't. I would've begged you to stay."

"And I would have stayed."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I wanted to stay. But I wanted you to ask me to stay. I didn't want my mom and Steph telling me to stay, while you were pushing me away. YOU should've been the one to ask me to stay."

"I thought you wanted to leave. You said you were leaving early and all I could think of was my brother."

"Finn. I.."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay. I didn't want to burden you."

"You were dealing with it, I understood. It wasn't a burden on me. But Finn, I told you. I went to your room and told you to stop pushing me away. I told you to beg me to stay. You told me to get out. So I told you that I was leaving at 5 if you wanted to say goodbye. We didn't leave until 6. I was so sure you would come." She said barely above a whisper.

"I was pushing you away because my brother died."

"I know. But thats not the correct way to deal with things like that."

"I know but it's the only way that I know how."

"I'm sorry I lost the baby"

"Thats not your fault"

"Finn..."

"Rory its not. You can't keep blaming yourself. It was 1:30 in the morning in Stars Hollow, that car being there was a fluke. You can't see the future. You didn't know that car was going to be there."

"Right because no matter what Fosters makes me think I'm not psychic."

"Or Superman"

"Or Batman"

"Or Catwoman"

"And I can't fly"

"And you don't have X-Ray vision"

"And I'm not the next Hannah Montana"

"Or the next Beyonce"

"Or the next Brittany Spears"

"Or the next American Idol"

"And I can't dance"

"And you're not stronger than Ri"

"And me, you Steph and Ri shouldn't try to from a muscal group"

"Or try to make our own movie"

"Or act like gangsters"

"Yeah, we should probably never give you fosters again.." Finn tralied off. Rory gasped and hit him.

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not, you're quite entertaining when you're drunk. But Steph and Ri have some plan of that sorts." That caused Rory to charge over to Steph, pulling Finn behind her, and glare at the blonde.

"How dare you? You...you..you said you would never be in cahoots with Ri! You liar!" Rory struggled to get out, causing Finn to laugh. She elbowed him, and he shut up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked glancing at Finn. He wouldn't of told them about their no fosters plan, would he?

"You..You know 'what the hell' I'm talking about. I may get crazy Ideas, and almost kill myself or embarrass us greatly, but are you crazy?" She yelled.

Great. Stephanie thought. He told her.

"Ror, listen. It was a joke. I wouldn't dare never give you fosters again. I'm not suicidal." Stephanie quickly said. Rory looked her in the eyes, and decided she was telling the truth. She nodded.

"Finn give me your phone." Finn handed over his phone quickly. Him and Steph had to retain themselves from laughing. They knew who she was calling this was going to be interesting.


	4. What Happens

"Hello Reily" Rory said sweetly.

"Rory love! Did you decide to forgive Finn, since you're calling from his phone?" Reily asked hopefully.

"Don't 'Rory love' me." She spat, "And we'll get to that," She added softly.

"Umm what did I manage to do all the way from Australia?" He gulped. A angry Rory, was scary.

"Like you don't know!"

"Um I don't"

"Don't play dumb!"

"I'm not playing.."

"Don't be smart!"

"So you don't want me to be smart or dumb?"

"Reily!"

"Umm yes?"

"You're partner already gave you up?"

"What partner?"

"Stephanie."

"She told you that it was us who sent your car into the ocean?" He asked shocked.

"You what?" She asked her eyes going wide and mouthing 'I'm gonna kill you' to Stephanie, who gulped.

"We bought you a new one!"

"Had a known why you guys were willing to pay the money to buy me a lexus, a lamborghini, a porshe, an audi AND an Aston Martin I would've killed you both." She said as Stephanies eyes widened. "But since you did buy me more pretty cars, I'll let it pass." She said and they both sighed.

"Besides, I was talking about the 'No Fosters' plan you seem to have concoted."

"She told you!"

"Well actually Finn told me, but she said it was all you."

"We were totally kidding babe!"

"Don't babe me either Reilyn Ashton Carmichael!" He gulped

"We just...we thought.."

"You were tired of my schemes ending up with us in the ocean somehow? Or in jail? Or the hospital? I get that. But no fosters? Take away my use of any alcohol but fosters!" She exclaimed.

"Yes dear."

"And about that other question you had? It was never a question of forgiving him, but more a question of forgiving myself."

"Well have you?" He asked softly.

"I'm working on it. Bye Ri."

"Bye Ror" With that the two hung up.

"Well that was certainly more interesting that I thought. I didn't think he would end up accidently telling you they were the ones who sunk your car." Finn said smirking.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, who do you think gave them your car keys love?" He asked.

"You called me love..." She smiled up at him.

"So it seems I did." He said pulling her closer to him. She leaned into him.

"It's been awhile."

"It has, hasn't it?"

"To long"

"Way to long" He agreed kissing her temple.

"Okay okay! We get it. You two are in love." Logan spat out.

"Logan, we never stopped loving eachother, but there is still alot to work out, and you never even had a chance with me anyway. Me and you are just friends. Get over it." Rory said, unfazed.

"Rory come with me and Paris. We wanna talk to you." Stephanie said pulling Rory away from Finn, causing her to frown and the girls to laugh. Once they got outside they stopped.

"You don't think you're rushing into to this, Gilmore? Paris asked, having seen first hand how Rory was after the break up/ leaving.

"My mind is telling me to stop. To run away. That I shouldn't be anywhere near him. But when he's holding my hand, when he hugs me, when we banter back and forth. It just feels right." She tried to explain.

"We just don't want you to do something you'll regret." Stephanie said

"I think I would regret not letting him back in, and pushing him away."

"Are you sure letting him back in so soon is whats best?" Paris inquired

"It doesn't feel right anyway else. When we first met, I wanted so bad to hate him. He was just like Tris, but when I was mean to him he would get this cute little pout on his face. And I would laugh and walk away. All of a sudden he felt right, and I felt safe." She whispered.

"We just don't want you tobrush into anything."

"When it involves Finn, I've learned its best not to put to much thought into it. just go with the flow. Trust your heart. Believe in what feels right. I don't want to ruin by over thinking." With that Rory walked away, and the girls knew she was done discussing the topic.

* * *

*The next day*

"Rory, wake up!" Stephanie yelled in her ear.

"Go to hell."

"Such a ray of sunshine in the morning." Paris muttered.

"We have coffee Ror."

Rory sprang up out of bed, and instantly regretted it. She may not have gotten super drunk last night, but she still got pretty drunk.

"Oy. Coffee?" She whsipered

Stephanie handed her the coffee they got her. Stephanie took in Rory's appearence. She sighed. Finn had messed up pretty bad the night he didn't ask her to stay. She hasn't been the same since. It just got worse after she lost the baby. Not that anyone who knew her would notice. She still mananged to smile and luagh and joke. But the sparkle in her eyes is gone, her smile isn't like the one she used to give everyone. Last night, the sparkle was back, and she smiled a real smile. Too bad, that it won't last.

"Ror, you gotta tell him you just want to be friends." Stephanie said

"Well duh. We're not ready to be in a reletionship with eachother." Rory said getting oout of bed and walking into the common room, where the guys all sat on the couch. She rolled her eyes. Stephanie walked out behind her.

"Now." She said. Rory sighed.

"Finn can we talk?" She asked quietly. He followed her back into her room. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What is it Ror?"

"Last night was great, and we had so much fun. And I felt like I haven't in a long time."

"Okay"

"We..last night...we can only be friends."

"Ror..."

"No Finn. I'm not ready to trust you again."

"You're the one that left."

"And you're not ready to forgive me for that."

"Yes I am. I have."

"Then why do you keep throwing back in my face?" She asked him. He didn't answer her. She just nodded. "I think you should leave." She said openening the door and closing it behind him.

She sat on her bed. This was for the best. They were destructive when they were togther. She had seen that frist hand.

* * *

The rest of the week they avoided eachother. Purposefully making up excuses not to go where they knew the other would be. The rest of the group was getting sick of it.

"Rory you're going out tonight." Stephanie demanded.

"Steph.."

"This was your decision. And it was a damn good one. You two need to get over it. You're bad together, but worse apart. And terrible as a couple. you guys need to be just be friends."

"Is she pretty." She asked quietly about Finn's new girlfriend.

"Beautiful. But she doesn't hold a candle to you." Stephanie said to the girl. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, her clothes were baggy.

"Rory have you been eating?" Stephanie asked.

"Some" Rory shrugged.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"Umm when we went out to lunch?"

"That was thursday! Today is saturday!"

"I'm sorry" She said her bottom lip quivering.

Stephanie sighed, "Come on, let's get you dressed."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the pub waiting on everybody else.

"Steph! Ror! There you are!" Colin called.

"Hey Col." Stephanie said. Colin looked at his cousin. This was not the girl he knew.

"Hey Ror." He said.

"Hello Collin." She whispered.

"There you guys are. Do you know what it took to get these two out of the apartment? Oh you're already here..." Logan said looking at Rory.

"Hey Logan. Finn. Brittany." She said, her voice hollow. Stephanie gave her hand a squeeze as the rest of the group sat down.

"Ror..." Logan trailed off as Stephanie shook her head.

"Are you okay? You look horrible" Brittany said, causing everyone, but Finn who Finally looked at Rory, to glare at her.

"She's fine." Stephanie spat. Rory shook her head at Stephanie.

"Don't. So Colin, where's Lizzie?" Rory asked

"Umm I broke up with her..." Colin trailed off.

"Finally! Yes, my plan can now go into action!" Rory said, smiling, pulling out her phone and calling her mom.

"Mom! Three way Paris in right now!"

"Umm okay.." Lorelai said confused. Once Paris was on the line she went straight into action, forgetting about everyone around her.

"So acting all mopey got them to spend more time together, good plan mom. And Colin finnally dumped lizard."

"Ohh that means operation 'Colanie' is a go!" Lorelai said excited.

"I still think we should call it opertation this will most likely end badly." Paris said.

"Paris for the last time we are not calling it operation this will most likely end badly!" Rory yelled, causing Paris to grumble.

"Where are you guys?"

"At the pub. Perfect place to put in action step one."

"Noo you have to wait until I'm with you!"

"But mom!"

"Daughter o'mine. No."

"Fine. But you better be here some time this week."

"Of course. Now bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up.

"What do you mean pretending to be all mopey?" Stephanie asked.

"Well see, was I sad about the whole thing yeah, I knew he would avoid me, and make it impossible to be friends. But me and mom bought me clothes alittle to big for when I was pregnant, So I wore those, and I make my eyes all red and puffy. Did you really think I could go that long without eating? Goodness. I mean I missed Finn, but not that much."

"Why did you do it?" Colin asked

"You'll find out soon enough." She said smirking, then ordered a long island ice tea.

"So you're the ex girlfriend." Brittany said sneering

"And you're the new one! Now that thats over-" Rory said but got cuttoff by Finns phone.

"Hey Ri."

"..."

"At the pub"

"..."

"Me, Brittany, Col, Steph, Log, and Ror."

"...!"

"Yeah..."

"...?"

"I don't know. Ask her."

"..."

"Okay. Here she is." He said handing the phone to Rory.

"Why have you not been answering your phone!"

"Because I didn't wanna talk to you."

"I thought you had died."

"And you mourned my death by leaving me death threats on my answering machine and voice mail."

"So you did listen to them!"

"Well yeah. I just didn't want to tak to you."

"Yeah, I got that. How are dealing with the whole Finn girlfriend thing."

"I'm fine. The whole mopey thing was an act."

"For operation Colanie?"

"Yes sir. By the way we are putting that in motion. Col broke up with lizard."

"I'll get the popcorn."

"Its not gonna end badly."

"Just because you and Lore both say that, doesn't make it true."

"Oh shush. Was there a reason you called Finn in the first place?"

"Oh yeah tell him I'm coming up tomorrow."

"Finn Ri said he's- Wait! omg really!" She asked, realizing what he said.

"Yes babe, really." Reily said laughing.

"Are you bringing me presents?"

"You, Lore, and Steph."

"Excuse me while I squeal like a girl now." She said joking around, but really excited.

"Ror! you still haven't told them." Reily said.

"Right. Reily is coming up tomorrow and bringing me, Steph and my mom presents." She said excitedly.

"You're a dork."

"But you love me."

"Almost as much as Finn. Wait. Crap." Reily said

"Yeah? Well that doesn't reallly work now does it?" She spat. The group looked on, curious by her sudden mood change.

"You know he still loves you."

"Keep on telling yourself that."

"Technically I'm telling you that."

"Oh shut up."

"You know with how many times you tell me that you would think you hate hearing my voice."

"On the contrare, I love hearing your voice. Especially with that accent."

"Oh I know. It makes all the girls swoon."

"Well I don't know about my mom or Steph, but I'm definiately not swooning over here."

"Oh don't try to hide it."

"Oh, you caught me. You've swept me off my feet."

"Literally."

"That wasn't funny. I had a bruise on my ass for weeks."

"You know if you hadn't been drinking that night it wouldn't of happened."

"You and Finn are the ones who got me drunk. Its not like I knew you were gonna make me dance."

"Ahh, but its so much fun watching you dance when you're drunk."

"You guys are horrible. You can't see it right now but I'm sticking my tounge out at you."

"Kinky."

"Okay bye. Tell Aden I love him. And miss him. And he should come with you tomorrow."

"He is. And I will."

"Good. Night Ri. Or well good morning I guess."

"Good afternoon Ror." He managed holding back a laugh

"Damnit. I was close."

"Bye." He said laughing

"Bye" She hung up the phone and handed it to Finn.

"So Aden is coming with him tomorrow."

"Great, another guy who likes you." Finn said sarcatically.

"What's your problem? You have a new girlfriend, so the guys in my life should be none of your concern Finn."

"Well when you're using my phone to talk to them they are."

"I talked to Ri, because I ignored him all week. You're the one who handed me the phone, which you didn't have to do. You're the one who went and got a girlfriend. Don't be an asshole."

"You're the one who said we should be just be friends. Don't be a bitch."

"I said we should be friends because we're destructive together. We do nothing but argue, break up, then make up, which involves make up sex, then we're back to arguing. It's the same cycle over and over. It's the reason we went out that night. Its..."

"Don't. You have no right to talk about that."

"I don't Finn? Because I was there! You're not the only one who lost someone that night."

"What are you talking about? I don't have time for your riddles Ror."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"No I'm sorry. I was too busy looking for my brothers body along the shore line."

"My four year old sister Finn. Sofie. Remember her?" She said, wiping at her tears.

"Ror, come on. This was a bad idea." Stephanie said pulling her away.

"We really were destructive together weren't we?" She asked in a tone that broke Stephanie's heart, but all she could do was nod.

* * *

Colin was the first one to break the silence left by the two girls.

"You, my friend, are an ass. You're like the king of asses."

Finn just looked at him. He didn't quite proccess what just happened. Of course he knew what she was talking about. He just wanted to keep hearing her voice, and arguing, like always was the only way he knew how to do that. He didn't quite proccess what was being said until Stephanie pulled her away.

"I know." Was all he could say.


	5. Working Through This

The next couple of months flew by. Stephanie helped Rory avoid Finn. And anytime they were forced together, Stephanie kept Rory as distracted and far away from Finn as she could. Finn had crossed a line that should not be crossed. Rory was moving on, dated a few guys here and there. It was the week before halloween and some how Rory and Finn had been left alone in her apartment.

"Soooo..."

"What do you want Finn?"

"Are we seriously going to sit here in silence until our friends get back?"

"That was my plan. I have nothing to say to you."

"Ror, I'm sorry okay."

"No you're not! You're never sorry. You say that and you mess up again!"

"I'm a screw up I get that, okay? But was our reletionship really that bad?"

"Yes! As Stephanie reminds me everytime I convience myself to forgive you!"

"Do like let her control your mind!"

"Of course not. She just has really good points." At this time in the argument Stephanie, Colin, Tristan, and Paris had walked in and were just watching the two argue.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that we always argue, take a look at exhibit A!" She said gesturing between the two of them. "And that you're always flirting with any girl that looks your way! Or the fact that you're way to possesive!"

"Like you're any better! I wouldn't have to be so possesive if you would quit being so damn niave and see that they are flirting with you!"

"Yeah because all of this so obviously my fault."

"You're the one who lost the baby." At this point Colin interfered.

"Woah, Finn. Watch youself there."

"Oh, bug off Colin. It's not like you're doing much better with Stephanie!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Finn?"

"Oh, Colin. Please. Me and Mom, and Paris had practically forced you two together and you still don't have the balls to ask her out, you're so damn dense!"

"Oh like you're any better Ror? I think we've covered how niave you are!" Colin spat.

"Colin don't yell at her! She's right. I've been here waiting for you to ask me out!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a whore." Finn said

"Finn I don't think Steph's the whore here." Rory said.

"Yeah you're right! That's Tristan who can't commit to save his ass." Stephanie said

"Woah leave me out of this!"

"No, Tris Paris has been waiting for you to ask her out since freshman year of High School." Rory said

"Yeah look whose dense now."

"Colin shut up. You're so annoying." Paris spat.

It was at that point they all just started yelling and screaming things at whoever they felt like. While the main arguments were obviously between the obvious couples, there was alot of unresolved tension in the room between all of them.

* * *

Logan and his dad has just got back from lunch and were supposed to meet everyone at the girls' apartment. It seemed they had arrived the same time had Riely and Aden, who after their visit two months ago, had decided to stay. They entered the apartment but no one was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Logan asked.

"Mate we don't know. We just arrived." All of a sudden they heard exsessive yelling coming from the back room. They all kinda ran back there.

"Piss off Steph. Me and Rors reletionship isn't between me and you!"

"Well Paris maybe if you weren't such a bitch Tristan would've asked you out!"

"God you're so dense Colin."

"Shut the hell up Finn."

"I'm not the one with commitment issues."

"Stop being such a bitch!"

"You're an ass"

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Well maybe if you had listened to me even once you would know!"

"Stop acting so damn innocent"

"Wow how long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"How is all of this my fault?"

"I was only trying to help!"

"Oh, yeah. Thats right. I'm the whore."

"How about you stop worrying about my reletionship and focus on your own!"

"That's nice. Real nice. At least I know how you feel now."

The words were flying around the room. But the ones that made everyone stop, came from Stephanie's, of all peoples mouths.

"I'm not the one who is a baby killer." Stephanie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as her and Rory's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my God. Ror, I'm so sorry." Rory looked at Stephanie.

"What the hell is going on?" Aden asked.

"Well Finn and Rory were fighting when we arrived and some things were said and all of a suden everything that all of us had kept inside for years came out." Paris explianed, while the others nodded in agreement. Everyone looked back to Rory and Stephanie, who were hugging.

"I didn't mean it. We were all just so angry. And I wanted everyone to stop."

"I know Steph I know. But I think this was good for all of us, got some things off of our chest." Stephanie nodded.

"But I don't think you're a baby killer"

"I know Steph I know."

"Can I talk to you alone?" Stephanie asked. When she nodded her head, she pulled Rory out of the room.

* * *

_Time to tell her, _Stephanie thought, _She lookes so broken, so lost. I can't believe I did all of this for my pshycology experiment. I didn't mean to make her hurt more. I just wanted to know if focusing solely on the bad in a reletionship made her fall out of love. Here goes nothing. Deep breathes. _

"Are you tired of solely focusing on the bad in your guys' reletionship?"

"Honestly? Yeah, Steph. I am. There was alot of good in our reletionship. I want us to be friends again, but I can't do that if I think of all the bad things when I look at him."

"I'm sorry. It was all for my pshycology experiment. I never wanted it to get this bad. Did focusing on all the bad in your guys' reletionship make you fall out of love with him?"

"Of course not Steph. You don't fall out of love with the person who was your everything. With the person you gave everything." She took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts together. "You don't fall out of love with the person who was once your reason for smiling everyday, who gave you so much to smile about." She stopped for a second. Carefully contemplating her next words. "You don't fall out of love with the person who gave you your reason to live." She finished, squeezing Stephanie's hand.

* * *

After the argument the rest of the week went by without any further arguments. Everyone got the things off of their chest. The reletionships themselves though, weren't any better. The couples still walked around on eggshells around eachother.

"Let's get you ready for your date missy." Stephanie said quietly to Rory.

"I think I'm going to break up with him tonight." Stephanie nodded. She knew this was coming. For things to get better between her and Finn she needed as little distraction as possible.

"If you want afterwards you can join us all at the pub." Stephanie said. It was the night before halloween so they were all meeting up to discuss the rest of the preparations for the party.

"I don't know. Maybe." About 20 minutes later the girls were done and there was a knock at the door.

"He's here." Stephanie said openeing the door.

* * *

The date was coming to end. Rory was growing more nervous. They were at her door.

"Ty, we need to talk?"

"What is it Ror?"

"Lets go inside and sit down." Once they were inside she stood infront of him nervously as he sat down on the couch.

"Well you know how I've been under a lot of stress, especially recently?" He nodded

"Rory spit it out."

"I think we need to take a break.."

"Take a break or break up?"

"Break up."

"Is it because of that Finn guy?"

"No...yes. Not exactly. There is just a lot going on in my life right now."

"Well thats not how this works. I decide when we break up." Rory just shook her head.

"You need to leave Tyler."

"I don't think I will."

"Come on Ty, don't make this harder than it has to be."

He grabbed her by the wrist and roughly pushed her into the wall.

"Come Ror, don't make this harder than it has to be." He said mocking her. She wrigled uncomfortably.

"Ty you're hurting me." He grabbed her by the throat.

"Well you're hurting me." He said throwing her across the room, causing her to black out.

* * *

About an hour later the group entered the apartment laughing and joking. All the light were off so Stephanie walked into the living room and turned the lights on. When she did she gasped. There layed her best friend. She screamed.

"Steph what the hell?" Colin asked walking in behind her. "Oh my gosh. Move!" He said pushing around her and running towards his cousin who was covered head to toe in blood it seemed. The rest of the group had entered and sobered up immediately.

"Ror, are you okay? Can you answer me? Ror!" Colin said until Finn pushed him aside.

"Ror...please answer me. Hey, come on. Please. Please be okay." Finn said with tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. "Someone call an ambulance. Now." His tone left noroom for any questions. Suddenly she started coughing.

"Finn.." Cough.

"Who did this?"

"Ty." Cough. "I." Cough. "We." Cough. "Over." Cough.

"She broke up with him tonight." Stephanie translated, knowing that was her plan all along.

Finn nodded, but didn't let it show how much it pleased him. "Alright. Ror, hun, lay still, don't move."

"The ambulance is on their way." Logan said coming back over. Finn nodded then had a thought.

"Has anyone called Lorelai?"

"I'll do it." Colin volunteered.

The police and ambulance had arrived, record time. The EMTs loaded her on to a gurney and headed out the doors with Finn hot on their heels. The police stayed to ask questions.

"Does anyone know what happended?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Not exactly. We were all out. But I think I can pretty much fill in what happened. Anything else you can get from her when she feels comfortable talking about it." The officer nodded and mentioned for her to continue.

"Well tonight she had a date with Tyler Conrad, her boyfriend, well now ex. And she was gonna break up with him because she has a lot going on right now. Apparently he didn't take the news of the break up well." Stephanie finished.

"You think he did it?" Stephanie shook her head.

"I KNOW he did it. One, he has violent tendancies, and Two, when Finn asked her did this she said his name." Stephanie supplied. The officer nodded and thanked her.

"I'll have my men looking for him."

"He stays in Bradford hall, room B206" The police officer thanked her again then left.

* * *

They all were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctors, when Lorelai busted through the doors.

"Where is she? Where is my baby!" She yelled.

"She's in surgery Lore. She had some internal bleeding. She has a broken arm, four broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a concussion, and bruises everywhere." Colin said. "Please don't tell me that you drove yourself here."

"No, of course not. Chris drove." Colin nodded his head.

"Where's Will? And Chris then?"

"Chris is taking Will to Straub and Francines. We don't want him to be here right now." Everyone nodded in understanding. She walked over to Finn. She hadn't seen him since a few days before they left Australia, but she had heard about everything that was going on.

"How are ya holding up Casanova?" She asked softly as she sat down next to him. He looked up at her, he had tears streaming down his face. "Hey, Finn. She's gonna be okay. She's a survivor. She'll be okay."

"All I can think is how I wasn't there for her again because I was too wraped up in myself to notice what was going on around me." He whispered as his body shook with sobs that he was holding back. "I should've noticed how she would flinch when someone would touch her, and how she became quite when she started dating him, she's never quite. I should've noticed all of this like I should've noticed that she wasn't okay, that I wasn't the only one hurting that summer."

"Finn you can't blame yourself. Not for this, and especially not for what happened that summer, or winter." She added winter, knowing that although he didn't say it he was also thinking of the accident. "She hides her pain well. I men yeah, she had just lost her little sister, but you had also lost your older brother, you were both greiving. And the accident, don't dwell on that. It was horrible, but there's nothing we can do to change that, to change any of this. This, what happened tonight, we can get justice for this. She's not gonna blame you, for any of this, so you can't blame yourself." With that she got up and walked away. She needed coffee, and needed to find Stephanie. Finn cotinued to cry silently, his body shaking with quiet sobs he couldn't hold back anymore.

Colin and Logan just sat there. They didn't know how to deal with a crying Finn. They could handle a drunk Finn, a pissed off Finn, a quiet Finn, a bored Finn, but they had never seen him cry. They didn't know to deal with this.

"Hey Finn, do you want something to eat?" Logan asked cautiously. Finn looked up, like he was seeing them for the first time.

"Eat?" He asked like it was a word he had never heard of before.

"Yeah, me and Logan can go get some food from the cafeteria.." Colin said, just as cautiously.

"Food?" He asked in the same manor.

Logan and Colin were really worried, they had never seen Finn like this before.

* * *

"Steph..." Loerlai said as she found the blonde sitting on the steps, like she just collapsed there. She was staring at one spot on the wall with tears running down her face. "Hey. Its all okay."

"I can't believe it happened again. And I let her go out with him." Stephanie wimpered. Imeediately Lorelai knew what she was talking about.

"You can't blame yourslef for either of those things. My daughter just has horrible taste in rebound men." she tried to joke. "She was okay then, and she's gonna be okay now."

"I just...Why do the bad things always happen to her? Hasn't she been through enough?"

"You would think so.. Come on let's go back. I left Colin and Logan alone with a crying Finn."

"How could you! They don't know how to deal with a crying Finn. This is bad, really bad. They're probably asking him about food. Food is a foreign language to a crying Finn!"

"And we've yet to figure out why." They joked. And laughed. And finally they felt like everything WAS going to be alright.

* * *

"Yes Finn, food. The stuff you eat.." Logan said trying to get through to him.

Finn shook his head. What were they talking about. Food? Now?

"Alright, alright. Leave him alone. Finn, ignore these idoits." Stephanie said coming around the corner. "I told you they were probably talking to him about food."

"Alright. Goodness. I never said I disagreed with you. I just asked you if you were pshyic or something." Lorelai said sticking her tounge out. Stephanie copied her action. They burst out laughing, before becoming serious again, and looking at Finn. "Finn, she's gonna be okay. She's been through too much to give up now!"

That's when the doctor came out. "Family of Rory Gilmore?" He asked.

"That's us." They all said simaltaneously.

"She's awake. You can all go in and see her if you want." Before the doctor even finished they all took off running in the direction of her room.

"Rory!" They all said as they burst through the doors.

"Hey guys." She said gigling at how ridculus they looked. "You all look really tired." She siad biting her lip.

"We're fine, Love. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, Finn. Are we okay?" She didn't really wanna do this infront of everyone, but she had to know.

"We're perfect Love." She nodded her head, they still had somethings to talk about, but for now she would settle for that.

"So where are Ri, A, Tris, and Par?" She asked, as all there eyes got wide.

"Shit. We forgot to call them. I'll go do that now." Colin said walking away.

Rory shook her head. There was a lot of things the group needed to discuss, in a calm, non-pissed off manor. But the time for that was later, and not now, because right now Rory just needs her friends.


	6. Words Hurt Even Worse When They're True

"Wait, what's rule number one again?" I ask, looking around the room at the cluless faces, until Finn yells out,

"Don't talk about Fight Club!" I roll my eyes.

"I thought we had agreed to never let him watch that movie again?" I say tiredly. They all look away impishly as he comes back into the room.

"Doll you can try to keep me away from the movie all you want, It just won't happen!" I have to keep myself from rolling my eye's as he walks away, So I just stick my tounge out at his back.

"Put your tounge back in your mouth!" He yells. And this time I do roll my eyes.

"How do you know I was sticking my tounge out?" I call after him.

"Because you're you." He says stopping and turning around. "Well come on guys. Let's go."

"Finn we're not going anywhere until we know what's going on." Stephanie said.

"But if I tell you, it will ruin all the fun." He whined.

It was December 15th. They were all getting along, fairly well. They kept putting off and putting off talking about what needed to be talked about, because they didn't want to ruin the fun they were all having. Needless to say, though, the more they put it off,0 the more they grew worried about what it would mean for when they actually had the conversation? Would they be calm and understanding, having time to think about it? Or would it all blow up in their faces?

"Finn."

"Rory." He said mocking her.

"Finn. Seriously." Finn sighed.

"Fine. I am taking us to my family's cabin to get away from life for Christmas. I've checked with all your parents. Ror, your mom, dad, and Will are joining us christmas day. Can we go now?"

"Okay!" Stephanie said pulling Rory out with her.

* * *

They pulled up and Stephanie squealed.

"It looks so pretty." Rory said in awe as Stephanie pulled her into the cabin so they could claim their room.

Everyone has entered the cabin has the girls raidd the room looking for the best one.

"This is it! Our room!" Stephanie declared as they walked in to most beautiful room in the whole cabin. After they finished packing they walked into the common room with everyone else.

"Well what are we doing?" Rory asked plopping down on the couch laying herself over Logan, Riely, and Aden.

"We are watching Sweet Home Alabama." Logan grumbled. Stephanie didn't even try to hide her laughter has Rory asked them why they were watching it.

"Because Finn turned it on and exclaimed that it's the 'best bloody movie ever' and walked out and took the remote with him." Riely said.

"But it's Christmas time! We need to watch christmas movies! Like A christmas story, or the grinch. or it's a wonderful life!" Rory exclaimed as Finn walked back into the room.

"Well love," He started, eyeing her postion, "That's all for later, when you're not laying over me best mates." He said pointedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how that is of any concern."

"Well maybe they don't want you laying all over them."

"They haven't complained."

"Yeah, because they are going to tell you to get off of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they all bloody like you! They aren't going to tell you to move, or get up!"

"Oh my gosh, Finn. Get over it. We are all friends. They know that, I know that! Why don't you?"

"Because you're always all over them!"

"How is me being all over them different than Steph being all over them?"

"Because Steph hasn't kissed all of them! She hasn't slutted around with any of them!" At that comment Rory's face paled.

"I see." She whispered and she got up to go to her room.

"Shit. Rory! Wait!" He yelled following her. He walked into her room amd shut the door behind him.

"What do you want Finn? To tell me how much of a slut I am?" Rory asked.

"No of course not. I didn't mean that."

"Finn, people say the things they really mean when they are angry and unthinking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that when you're angry your thoughts all mush together and your filter goes away. You say whatever is on your mind. You meant what you said. And that's okay."

"I-You're right. I did mean that. You're always all over them Ror. And you KNOW they like you. You tell me that you still love me and always will and then you go and hang around the guys who like you."

"Finn. They are my friends. I'm the same with them as I am with Tris, and Colin!"

"But they don't LIKE you."

"Finn, Aden has a girlfriend, Riely has a girlfriend, and Logan..well he's Logan. Besides I love you." She said trying a different route.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Finn we aren't together, so if I want to screw Logan, I could screw Logan!" Forget going that route I guess.

"Yeah, beacause you're good at that, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're good at going an screwing guys. Having meaningless sex. I mean I think the only one you haven't screwed is Colin."

"My sex life is none of your business."

"You know, maybe its a good thing you lost the baby, that way I'm not forced to be with a slut!"

"I wouldn't have forced you to be with me! And I'm not a slut! At least I know the guys I have meaningless sex with!"

"Oh! So because you know the guys, you're not a slut? That's almost comical."

"You're such an ass."

"At least the girls I have sex with know it's just that: sex."

"So you're saying I lead them on, having drunken sex with them? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't!"

"You are so niave! They all love you! And they all know how you are in bed! What would your precious daughter think of you?"

"She was your daughter too." Rory's voice went two octaves lower at the mention of her daughter.

"Well now I'm not so sure." Finn said and instantly regretted it.

"Get out." He left without another word. He may have regretted that last coment, but it doesn't mean he didn't mean it. Stephanie and Paris entered a few seconds later. They had heard the whole argument.

"As he walked away… I-I could see the fire in his eyes..." Rory barely managed to get out

"And you could hear the laughter in his voice as he watched your heart break?" Stephanie asked, knowingly, having dealt with Finn many times. Rory nodded her head slowly.

"And you were frozen…" Paris whispered softly, knowing that on this one thing she was safe to assume.

"I couldn't find the words to tell him that I hate him..." Rory whimpered.

"You couldn't tell him that you wished he would just leave your life, forever." Stephanie whispered.

"So you just told him you loved him?" A silent 'Right' was at the end of her statement/question, and the other two nodded.

"Just hoping that the fire in his eyes would die down," Rory said, shaking her head.

"Or that the laughter in his voice would become tears in his eyes…" Stephanie continued

"Only, you realized that wishes often don't come true, and hearts, are more often than not, broken." Paris mumbled, being, rightly so, the 'pessimist' of the group.

"And I stood there and watched him walk away…" Rory cried silently

In the next room over the guys and Maddie and Louise had eavesdropped. Maddie and Louise slipped into the room with the girls.

"What the hell did you say to her mate?" Riely demanded, tired of his friends' action towards the girl he cared about. "She doesn't deserve that."

"I just…" Finn tried

Logan shook his head. "There is no way to rectify this. Or defend your actions. That girl loves you, Finn, more than you deserve. And this is how you treat her?"

"She said some pretty hurtful things too mate.." Finn trailed off.

"Of course she did! She's hurt! She has proclaimed her love for you at one point or another during this school year, on more than one occasion, and you just ignore it. You blow her off!" Aden yelled. "And in case you haven't noticed you aren't the one holed up in your bedroom crying your eyes out."

"Guys come on. We were angry. And we said some pretty hurtful things. We'll be over it by tomorrow." Finn said blowing them off.

"As a matter of fact, she won't. She is in there crying because you BROKE her heart. Do you not get that?" Colin said. "It's not even just that. She has put herself out there for you again and again." He said. "She gave you everything. And you pushed her away. Yeah, she said she wanted to be friends, I get that. But since when do friends completely ignore each other? You only recently started talking to her because her ex-boyfriend is a jackass who beat her! " He finished

"She would do anything for you. ANYTHING. Letting you yell at her, countless times, when you were grieving over your brother. Letting you tell her it was all her fault. Putting up with you pushing her away. Understanding when you told her you hated her for killing your brother, even though she had lost her baby sister, too." Tristan said quietly looking Finn in the eyes. "She even forgave you for that mate."

"You really don't deserve her." Logan said, trying to get through to them.

"If she is so great and undeserving of me, why don't you go be with her yourself." Finn spat.

"Because for some unfathomable reason she wants you Finn!" Riely yelled, then sighed and lowered his voice, "You've treated her like shit, and held all her past mistakes against her. Yet, she still wants you. She still loves YOU. Not me, not Logan, not Aden. No one, but you." With that Reily shoved past Finn and outside.

* * *

"Hey Ri.." Riely hear softly behind him.

"What do you want Ror?" He snapped.

"Hey. I am not the bad guy. I did not force you to always pick my side over his! That was all you."

"You're so fragile Ror. How am I supposed to take his side when you're in the other room crying because of some stupid shit he said?"

"Like this: You are right Finn. She's a whore. A slut. A bitch. A tease." Rory took a shaky breathe. "She ruined you're life. She lied to you. She screwed all your friends."

"It's not that easy! And don't act like you don't deserve every name you're being called."

"I never said that! But that doesn't mean it hurts less. In fact in hurts more, because you know that everything they're saying is true. I am a slut. A tease. I lead you all on."

"You didn't lead us on. We knew we didn't stand a chance against him."

"Try telling him that."

"What exactly did he say to you Ror?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Ror..."

"He asked what my precious daughter would think of me, and I said she's you're daughter too. And...He.. He said...He was like...He...Said... Well now I'm not so sure." She finally got out.

"Ror..that you didn't deserve. Just so we are clear."

"No. I completely deserved it. I deserve everything he throws my way."

"Ror, I don't care what you did, you did not deserve that. You loved him. That whole summer the only person you were with was him. Me, Aden, Tris, and Logan were after that summer."

"He has every right to doubt me."

"No, he has every right to call you a slut because he's hurt and you've managed to sleep with his four best friends in two months time. But he has no right to insinuate you cheated."

"Its whatever now. I just want to get this trip over with." With that they made their way back to the house.

"We are going to play I Never. I feel like we all need to get insanely drunk." Steph said setting down the bottles of Vodka and Tequlia and shot glasses. She poured every one a shot.

"I've never...Jumped off a cliff." Stephanie started. Finn, Logan, Colin, Aden, Louise, Maddie, and Rory took a drink.

"I've never streaked in the winter through the school campus." Colin went next. Finn and Riely took a shot.

"Umm, I've never went skinny dipping in the school fountain." Rory said smirking as Tristan took his shot.

"I've never made out with my teacher for 50 bucks." Tristan shot back at her. She rolled her eyes and took a drink.

"I've never cheated on my significant other." Finn said looking strictly at Rory. Not caring if anyone else took a drink. Which no one did. Rory shook her head in disgust.

"Look Finn. No drink. Believe me yet."

"Anyway. I've never been the one driving when my best friends car crashed into the ocean." Riely said quickly, smirking as Stephanie took her shot glaring at him.

"I've never had sushi." Aden said the first thing that came to his mind. Rory, Steph, Paris, Maddlynn, and Louise are the only ones who took a shot. Stephanie muttered 'wimps' under her breathe.

"I've never been shopping in Paris." Logan was the next one to go. Only the girls took shots.

"I've never cheated on a test." Paris said. everyone but her took a shot.

"I've never had a close reletionship with my parents." Louise said. Rory, Finn, Stephanie, Aden, and Riely all took shots.

"I've never been late on my menstrual cycle!" Maddie exclaimed. Rory and Stephanie took their shots.

The game went on for hours. It was probably about 1 in the morning some were incredibly incredibly drunk, others not so much.

"I've never slept with someone in this room!" Stephanie exclaimed while everyone but her, Maddie, Paris, and Colin took a shot. "It's funny, because you've all slept with Rory!" She said pointing to the guys, all the girls including Rory broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh! Oh! I've never accused someone of killing someone else!" Rory said pointing at Louise, thinking of the time Louise was dared to do that as a prank. Louise and Finn took a shot. Finn shook his head, but knew that she wasn't talking about when he accused her of killing his brother and her sister.

"I've never had drunken sex with a family member!" Maddie shouted. Louise took a shot.

"I've never been on the top of the Eiffle tower!" Louisge giggles. Rory and Stephanie took their shot, grinning.

"Oh! Oh! I've never had my best friends buy me cars because they crashed mine!" Stephanie giggled. Rory, of course took a shot.

"OH! I've never eaten sand as a dare!" Rory grinned. Stephanie took a shot.

"I've never been stung by a jelly fish!" Maddie exclaimed. Louise took her shot.

"I've never bought something just because it was fuzzy!" Louise said giggling into her hand at Rory. Rory gulped down her shot. By this point those four girls were pretty much running the game, and targeting eachother, so they were well beyond drunk, while the others were still only slightly tipsy. Some not even that. Surprisingly, Finn was amongst the latter group, with Paris and Aden.

"I declare that we end this game and dance!" Rory shouted pulling Stephanie on top of the table while Louise fumbled around with the stero, before finally settling on a station.

The girls squealed as 'Don't cha' by the Pussycat Dolls came on.

"I feel odd." Paris muttered to the two boys standing beside her. And she did. She felt like she should be out there dancing with them, but she had no desire to. That wasn't her. She wasn't a party girl. Yet she was friends with all the party people. Her life didn't make any sense. She shook her head and walked over towards Tristan.

"No, Steph! This is not deja vu! Last time we were on bar!" Rory exclaimed. Stephanie just giggled.

_*Flashback*_

_The group was the loudest, and drunkest in the pub._

_"STEPHANIEEEEEE! Tis you're turn!" Rory yelled in her friends ear. _

_"I've never danced on a bar!" Stephanie exclaimed. Rory looked at her friend and slapped her arm._

_"LIAR! LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!" Rory yelled. _

_"NOO. I HAVE DANCED ON TABLES BUT NOT ON A BAR!" Stephanie yelled back. _

_Rory looked to be in deep thought, then nodded. _

_"Then we need to change that!" Rory declared dragging Stephanie towards the bar, as Don't cha came on. The two girls grinned. They got up on the bar and started dancing. Not looking too innocent. With body rolls, and booty shakes, the boys in the pub were very happy with their performance. When the song was over Rory looked Stephanie in the eyes, and with the straightest face ever said, "Stephanie Rose Vanderbuilt, you are no longer a bar dancing virgin." Causing Stephanie to burst into a fit of giggles. Rory followed, and soon after the two were lying on the bar in a fit of giggles. _

_"What the hell are you two doing?" They heard a rather sober voice ask. The girls sat up at straight as the could and tried to get their giggles under control. _

_"Aden! You're back! We've missed you!" The girls yelled, causing him to wince. _

_"I didn't go anywhere." _

_"Yes huh! You went to your parents house for dinner!" Rory exclaimed. _

_"My parents live five minutes away. You know, just forget it. Let's go back to the table." He said dragging the girls back to the table he knew his friends would be at. _

_"Why did you let the girls go dance on the bar?" He asked when he got back to the table._

_"Do you think we could've stopped them?" Finn asked gumpily, nodding at the two drunk girls who had pulled themselves out of a very sober, Adens grasp. Aden just sighed. He knew how those two were when drunk. He sat down at the table. _

_"Well, let's have some fun." He said ordering another round of shots._

_*End flashback*_

"Ahh that was a wonderfull night." Rory sighed.


	7. Things Get Heated

The next morning all the girls woke up groaning.

"Ugh. What did we do last night?" Stephanie asked.

"God do you have to be so loud?" Rory whispered before she got three pillows thrown at her. "Hey! Steph is the one with the loud mouth!" Rory whined.

"Just shut up." Maddie groaned.

"Is anyone making coffee?" Louise asked to no one in particular.

"Coffee?" Rory's ear perked up.

The other three girls rolled their eyes. That girl and coffee. Slowly they all got up and realized that they were the last ones awake. Which they were not very pleases with. Especially Rory.

They all made their way back to their rooms to get dressed, but not without a cup of coffee. Except for Rory because she had four cups of coffee.

"I am never drinking again." Stephanie exclaimed as she threw herself down onto the bed. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You say that every time Steph. Yet, a week later, there you are, out drinking yourself into an oblivion again." Rory retorted, causing Stephanie to smirk.

"And you're right there by my side." She answered with a wink. All Rory could do was laugh.

Stephanie was right. It may be something they act like isn't a big deal, but deep down they do. Stephanie drinks to forget the pain from losing her mother. Rory drinks to just forget in general. Because if you can forget, then it's easier to pretend that everything is alright.

"Why do we do it Steph?" Rory whispered. That caught Stephanie off guard. Why did they do it? The obvious answer is to forget. She knew Rory wasn't asking about that. More like she was asking why do they want to forget?

"We want the pain to go away. We want to feel like everything is normal, and that we're not a basket case waiting to happen."

"If only things were that simple."

"Things are never simple for us. You know that. They never have been and never will be." Stephanie mumbled.

Rory nodded her head and fell back onto her bed. She felt the bed dip down beside her.

"Go to your own bed Steph."

"I'm not Steph." A male voice answered.

Rory quickly sat up and looked at him. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Whaddya want?" She murmured.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for last night. Well for everything. From ignoring you and being a douche to accusing you of cheating." Finn stated looking down at his hands. Rory nodded and looked the other way.

These two just couldn't get it together. Neither wanted to admit that they were wrong about their relationship being a joke, because that would mean admitting that they actually missed each other and neither were willing to injure their pride that much.

It meant to much to them.

They would say sorry for all the nasty and hurtful things they said, but never for doubting their relationship. And they would never admit that they want to go back.

They didn't believe that they could go back.

"I'm sorry too Finn. For sleeping with all of your friends that I'm not related to. I guess I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me, which was stupid on my part. I was supposed to be the bigger person, but I guess it all just became too much. I couldn't look at you without thinking about how much it hurt. How everything hurt. And then you got with the first class bitch, who calls herself Brooke. That's where I lost it. I just wanted you to feel even an ounce of what I was feeling. Because pain was the only thing I was feeling." Rory admitted in one shaky breathe.

Finn looked up at her.

She bit her lip.

They both took a deep breath.

"I'm just really sorry." They both blurted simultaneously.

A beat.

A sigh.

Rory leans forward on so she's on her knees and her hands are helping support her. She cocks her head to the side as if asking permission.

Finn also leans slightly forward. He looks at Rory's hesitant face and reaches his hand out and wraps it around her waist pulling her to him.

She places her hands on his chest. And looks up through her eye lashes. His eyes give her permission. She softly presses her lips to his.

He brings his other arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

She brings her hands from his chest to around his neck so she can wrap her hands in his hair. She moans slightly as the kiss gets deeper.

He moves his hand down to the hem of her shirt and plays with it as he takes them and lays them down on the bed so that he's on top.

She moves her hand under his shirt and rubs them up and down his back. She eventually gets tired of his shirt and goes to take it off.

He pulls away.

"Rory are you sure?"

"Finn. I love you. Just shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down and kissed the corners of her mouth, teasing her.

"Finn." She growled. He laughed and kissed her hard on the mouth. She ripped his shirt off of him and he smirks. She rolls her eyes and starts kissing down his chest until she gets the start of his pant line. And she starts to undo his button but he pulls her up.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not very fair. You still have your shirt on missy." He smirked. She groaned as he slowly lifted her shirt off. Once he had it off he started kissing down her neck until he got to her sweet spot, which he sucked on.

"Finn." She moaned. He smirked in pleasure.

He trailed kisses down her body as he started to take off her shorts. Once that article of clothing was discarded he spread her legs open and placed kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Finn." She warned. He chuckled and sat back to take off his shorts. "That's better." She mumbled.

He reached up and unhooked her bra, and started to massage her boobs.

She reached her hands down and started to take off his shorts, which he then proceeded to kick off. He pressed his dick against her panties and she moaned, causing him to smirk.

"Take the goddam thing off Finn." She demanded.

"As the lady wishes." He teased. With that her underwear were off. He slowly pressed his head into her opening causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Don't play Finn."

He then thrusted into her, hard.

She screamed out in pleasure as he picked up pace. He suddenly flipped them so that she was on top.

She rode him with all she had and placed little kisses down his chest.

He flipped them back over and took charge. He went faster and harder until he felt pleasure rip through his body.

"Oh God Finn!" She screams out as the same wave of pleasure rips through her body.

Once they were done he collapsed next to her. He reaches over the side of the bed and grabs his shirt and throws it to Rory.

"Thanks." She sighs as she lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist.

She felt his breathing even out, and she felt herself falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.


End file.
